Vala's Day
by gawilliams
Summary: Vala has her day in the spotlight. She is up to her usual mischief, but also shows a tender, caring side.


Now Vala has a turn in the spotlight. As usual she is up to some mischief, but shows a tender side as well. Hope you all enjoy this first part. The remaining chapter should be along soon.

Disclaimer: I don't own or profit from these characters or franchises in any way. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**0500 Hours, Quarters of Daniel and Vala, City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy**_

Vala sat up the instant she woke up from a delightful sleep. She always slept great after she and her Daniel had sex. And what sex it had been! She had made sure of that. Looking over at him she sighed. Definitely have to work on his stamina to make sure that morning sex was a regular feature. His sleeping in just would not cut it in her opinion. An evil grin crept onto her face as she leaned over and began to tickle his ear lobe.

"Oh Daniel," she said in a sultry voice. She did that purr he liked so much as she leaned her head down to his ear and sucked his lobe lovingly. "Daniel," she said his name slowly, drawing it out in a ragged breath.

"Oh God," Daniel said as he cracked open one eye. "Do you have any idea what time it is? How can you possibly want more? Wasn't last night enough?"

"I never get enough, Daniel," she chuckled as she threw off the blanket that was covering them. She grinned at the sight of Daniel's battered body. He was okay, physically, but he had some pretty impressive bruises from his sparring sessions with Teal'c the last few days. He had the day off today and she was determined he started it right. That meant some great wake up sex. "Besides, it's 0500 and I'm horny. Now get busy my big handsome stud."

"I can't believe that I actually envy Jack right now," Daniel groaned as Vala began to 'torture' his tired, abused body. Deciding that it was better to go with the flow on this one considering how much trouble he was already in on this trip, he tried something that he should not have. He flipped them over so he would be on top. "SHIT!!!!!!" came a yell from their quarters that everyone within the base should have been able to hear.

_**0600 Hours, Infirmary, City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy**_

"My back is completely thrown out," Daniel groused from his hospital bed where he was in full traction. "Just my luck. I get a days reprieve from the sparring partner from hell and what happens? I get attacked by my own personal nymphomaniac. Ouch!" Daniel gasped as he moved just a bit and felt it all through his body.

"Well if you would only take better care of yourself this kind of thing wouldn't happen," Vala pointed out from her seat next to his bed.

"Excuse me?" Daniel said in shock. "I am in as good a shape as a special forces soldier and have been for years thanks to being on SG-1 and Jack's insane insistence."

"But you work way too hard, Daniel," Vala continued on, oblivious to Daniel's incredulity. No she wasn't oblivious to it, she just chose to ignore it. Men were such crybabies.

"We had sex for three hours last night and all day yesterday I was sparring with Teal'c or running my ass off thanks to my punishment assignment," he groused further. "I didn't get to sleep until almost 0100. How the hell is this mess my fault and how can it be blamed on my working too hard? I haven't done any work since I got here."

"You should have told Muscles that you were tired," Vala suggested. "He would have listened."

"As if that would really make a difference," Daniel sighed loudly. "He seems to be enjoying my suffering for some unknown reason."

Vala got up from her seat. "I've got to go. I promised Teyla that I would come down and watch her and that odious McKay spar," she told Daniel as she leaned down and kissed him, ignoring his minor pinched look of pain. He was tough and should be able to handle something as simple as a kiss. "Love you."

"Now why does that scare the shit out of me," Daniel muttered as soon as she was out of the infirmary.

_**0630 Hours, Sparring Gym, City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy**_

__Vala had casually made her way down here after making sure Daniel was actually going to survive. While she gave off a casual air, she was really concerned deep down. He'd really been in pain when they had come to their room to help him to the infirmary after throwing his back out. She was definitely going to be speaking to Carolyn soon about Daniel's overall health. The diet may be a fun way to relieve stress among the girls and a way for her to gage Daniel's commitment to her, but what if there really was something wrong with him? She had even heard General Jack comment on occasion about the unhealthy work habits of Daniel and Sam.

When she entered the gym she smiled. Teyla had chosen to use one of the larger gyms for her sparring with McKay and Vala, for one, was most appreciative. All around there were half naked sweaty soldiers, mostly men, and she enjoyed the sights. She may love Daniel beyond reason, but that didn't mean she had put on blinders when it came to sweaty, hunky male bodies. The testosterone fairly reeked in the place. She didn't notice Teyla or McKay right away, but she heard them soon enough.

"_Again_," came the order from Teyla.

"_Again?_" McKay whined. Vala was always amused by the man's whiny voice and attitude. Could there ever be more of a wimp? "_You've already proven that you can kick my ass any number of painful ways this morning. Isn't that enough?_"

Vala made her way to the sounds and had to stifle a laugh at the sight before her. There was McKay in shorts and a tank top sweating profusely as he held two fighting sticks and practically on his knees begging for mercy, while Teyla was before him in a casual _en garde _stance not having broken a sweat at this point.

"Very well," Teyla said finally once she saw Vala standing there. "Go and clean up. We will pick this up tomorrow morning at 0430. You had better not be late again, Rodney."

"I swear," Rodney promised solemnly. He dropped the fighting sticks and practically ran from the gym.

"I'm impressed," Vala said to Teyla as the other woman walked over to her after replacing the fighting sticks in their holders on the wall. "He actually lasted a couple of hours."

Teyla chuckled. "Rodney is better than what is seen in here," she admitted. "His enthusiasm could use some work, though."

"Sorry I was late, but Daniel had a bit of an accident and I was with him in the infirmary," Vala explained.

"Is he alright?" Teyla asked, concerned. She liked Daniel and hoped it wasn't anything too serious.

"He threw his back out while we were having a bit of fun this morning," Vala admitted with a sly smile. "He's in full traction at the moment."

"What is it with these men on SG-1?" Teyla asked rhetorically. "They always seem to be getting injured."

"Oh the stories I could tell," Vala said as she linked arms with her friend. "Why don't we head on over to the commissary and have a bite while I let you in on some of the better stories."

"That's a wonderful idea," Teyla replied. "I can tell you about my own problem children while we are there."

The two of them were laughing as they left the gym. Despite the depressing start, Vala was having a good morning.

_**0900 Hours, Library Complex C, City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy**_

Vala was hard at work when Sam came to find her. For the last couple of weeks Vala had spent time in this recently discovered and opened library, the third one that had been found in the explored parts of the city. As was usually the case in an Ancients library, it was holographic for all the texts and information. Fortunately, she had a special holographic recording device that she ordinarily used on missions with SG-1 to record material for further study. It was a holdover of Goa'uld technology, but was, surprisingly, compatible with Ancient information technology. Apparently such benign instruments as recording devices that the Goa'uld used were compatible.

"I was wondering where you went off to everyday," Sam said as she entered the room and sat down next to Vala.

Vala shrugged as she continued with her work.

"You know you're here on vacation," Sam prodded. When she got no answer, Sam decided to change tactics. "Daniel's going to be okay, Vala."

"No thanks to me," Vala retorted. She may have joked and had fun about the circumstances surrounding Daniel's injury, but inside she was very scared. She disliked Daniel being genuinely upset with her, and she knew that he was this time.

"President Hayes has ordered a healing device to be sent today, Vala," Sam informed her. "When it comes we can heal both Jack and Daniel."

Vala looked up at her friend. "Can I use the device on Daniel?" she asked.

"I don't see why not," Sam shrugged. "In fact, you're better at using it than I am. Would you mind healing Jack, too?"

"If he doesn't mind," Vala agreed.

"I don't think he'd mind as long as he is able to walk out of the infirmary instead of being pushed in a wheel chair," Sam chuckled. She looked at the various holographic displays above them and was curious. "What have you been doing down here every day?"

Vala blushed slightly. "After you nixed Daniel's exploring the first time, I decided to see if I could find some really good historical information for him in this library that was just found. I've been using this to record it holographically so it can be like he was actually here," she explained.

"That's very nice of you," Sam admired.

"I just want him to know that I care," Vala admitted.

"Daniel loves you, Vala. He just has a difficult time expressing it," Sam told her.

"Because of what happened to Shar'e," Vala acknowledged. "I know all that, and I know that I was not the kind of person that anyone wanted around when I showed up that second time and prevented him from coming here three years ago, but I do love him, Sam. It'd be nice to hear it from him instead of just a lot of sex, though that part is pretty nice. Very nice, actually."

"Give it some time, Vala," Sam suggested. "You've only been a couple for a year. Look what it took for me and Jack to get together? He'll come around."

"I hope so," Vala said doubtfully. She would stick with Daniel to the bitter end, but it was aggravating.

"I need to get back to work," Sam told her. "See you at lunch?"

Vala smiled. "Sure," she told her best friend. "When is the healing device supposed to be getting here?"

"1400 hours," Sam said as she walked out of the library.

Vala went back to her project with some renewed energy.

_**1100 Hours, Infirmary, City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy**_

Vala walked into the infirmary and instantly knew that Daniel was not going to be in a good mood. Jack, naturally, was there to see his friend, but as usual was making Daniel's life miserable. She frowned. She adored General Jack as he was about the only person who really understood her it seemed, but at times he could be a real ass to Daniel and that angered her. If anyone should have the privilege of annoying her Daniel, then she had the market cornered. Besides, Daniel was really suffering. Time to make things a bit more even.

"Hi, guys!" she said brightly as she waltzed into the area where Daniel was all trussed up. It looked like he was in some form of horrid torture device in her honest opinion.

"Hey, Vala," Jack said from his wheelchair.

"I see you're here to make Daniel miserable," she observed with a sly wink in Daniel's direction.

"Naturally," Jack replied with a wide grin and drawl. "After all, if I can't dish it out to Space Monkey, then what's the fun in life?"

"I'd be careful if I were you, General Jack," she said with a small look of concern as she readied her joke. "Sam was looking for you a bit ago and looked pretty upset. She was even talking about not letting me use the healing device on you when it comes and you being stuck in that chair until after the honeymoon."

"WHAT???" Jack exclaimed. ""You mean the healing device is coming and she's going to let me stay like this? What the hell did I do now?" he almost whined.

"I didn't really understand what was making her so angry, but she kept mumbling something about not being up to snuff?" Vala asked in as innocent and clueless a tone as she could muster. "Do you have a kid we don't know about? I thought I heard something about a 'Junior' also."

Jack's face went white. "Oh, crap!" he groaned. "Mitchell!" he hollered. "Get your ass over here. You're wheeling me to Carter's office _mucho pronto_!"

"What's the matter?" Cam asked as he came out from the back area where he had been having a scan of his wrist done. He'd twisted it a bit earlier that morning sparring.

"The world's going to shit," Jack snapped. "Who the hell cares. I need to see Carter right now!"

"I wouldn't get your hopes up, Jack," Vala commiserated. "You know how she gets when she's upset, and she had that look on her face. You know the one I'm talking about."

"I am so fucked!" Jack muttered as Mitchell wheeled him out of the infirmary.

Vala was grinning widely as she turned around to Daniel, who, she noticed, was smiling, too. "Maybe that will give Jack the swift kick he needs," she told her favorite person in the universe.

"You know he will get you back for that one," Daniel groaned, while still grinning.

"Sam will protect me," Vala predicted confidently. She took a seat next to his bed and slipped her hand in his, careful not to exert any pressure or move him in any way. "How are you?" she asked.

"I feel like hell," Daniel admitted with a sigh. "Is a healing device really coming today?"

Vala nodded. "Sam told me so a while ago," she informed him. "She's letting me use it on you and Jack since I can use it easier than she can."

Daniel sighed. "Thank God," he said in obvious relief. "I'm sorry I was so upset earlier."

"You had every right to be," Vala told him. "I was scared, you know."

"Why?" Daniel asked.

"When you hurt yourself this morning and were in so much pain, I thought you wouldn't want me around anymore," she confided her worst fear.

"Now why would I do that?" Daniel asked. He was a bit agitated, but tried not to let it show. "After all we've been through, do you really think I would let you run again?"

"Not really, but it doesn't make me any less afraid," she admitted. She paused while the nurse gave him a shot, which she knew was a pretty potent pain killer. The shot was a very fast acting one and she could see him dropping off rapidly. She leaned over and kissed him softly. "I love you, Daniel."

"I love you, too," he said a bit groggily and in a decidedly slurred manner. He was asleep before she could even react.

Vala stood up and walked out of the infirmary in a daze. He'd said it. He'd actually said it after all this time. He loved her! A very wide smile spread across her face. Now this was a turn of events she had dreamed about and had imagined all sorts of incredibly romantic scenarios for it happening, but never had she imagined how wonderful she would feel at actually hearing him say the words. She had to let someone know about this. Sam was busy calming down Jack by now, and Jennifer was busy in the Infirmary, so that left Teyla. She would have to ask the computer system where her friend was and then seek her out. This was too important to keep to herself. Nodding to herself, she set out to let Teyla know about what had just happened, and to get some advice. This was a fabulous day!

_**1230 Hours, Commissary, City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy**_

Vala had enjoyed being able to chat with Teyla again and reveal what Daniel had told her. It had made Vala's day as far as she was concerned. Now she was sitting down to lunch with her team, minus Daniel, of course. Her place was now beside Muscles who was looking decidedly downcast at his lunch. Like the rest of the guys, he was reduced to a salad, no dressing, and rice cakes for lunch. The diet had spread and now most of the men on the base were reduced to that as the girls had convinced Jennifer, though how Vala was not certain, that the preventive approach to medicine was the best course as long as SG-1 were on the base.

"Problem with your lunch, Muscles?" she asked with a wicked grin while taking a bite of her Salisbury steak and grabbed a tater tot. She knew that the meal was Muscle's favorite so she was getting some good teasing in.

Teal'c closed his eyes in torment. He was definitely going to have to have a friendly chat with Daniel Jackson once they returned to Earth. Obviously the grueling sparring sessions were not cutting it for dampening his frustrations. Yes, Daniel Jackson was really going to pay for this. He opened his eyes and saw General Carter looking at him. Best not to antagonize her.

"My repast is fine, Vala Mal Doran," he said in a seriously subdued tone.

"One more week, T," Jack said from his side of the table. He was remaining very quiet, for some reason.

"You hope," Sam said from her place at his side, with an amused smile.

"Yes, Dear," Jack acquiesced.

"That's right, Jack," Sam said with a large smile. "Keep an even disposition or you'll be visiting Dr. MacKenzie for an early psych evaluation before we head out on our honeymoon."

"But, Carter," Jack protested. "It was Vala's fault. She lied to me and scared the crap out of me."

"I did no such thing, General Jack," Vala said with a smirk.

"You were there, Mitchell," Jack dragged the other man into this. "She lied to me, didn't she?"

Mitchell looked very uncomfortable. "To be honest, I don't know, General," he said diplomatically. "I was having my wrist looked at when you were talking with Daniel and Vala, so I don't know what she said. All I know is you bellowed and I obeyed."

Sam shook her head in mock sympathy. "You just don't know when to quit, do you, Jack?" she questioned. "And here I was going to relent a bit and let you have a small steak tonight and a piece of chocolate cake. Now you're putting that in jeopardy."

"Now that's just not fair, Carter," Jack whined.

"Then are you going to settle down and behave?" she asked.

"Yes," Jack pouted.

Vala watched as Sam patted Jack's hand and winked at her friend. Vala loved these people beyond reason, and the playful teasing and antics like right now were great examples as to why.

"I would like steak and a piece of cake as well," Teal'c said firmly from his side of the table. He was damn sure going to make certain that if O'Neill had some real food, then he was going to as well.

"That all depends on Jack," Sam said with a pointed look at Jack.

"You will do as General Carter directs, O'Neill," Teal'c said menacingly to his friend. There was a definite 'or else' in his voice.

"When are we having your bachelor party, General?" Mitchell asked. Even he was now eating salad and rice cakes.

"When you get it organized," Jack said from his spot. He was definitely trying to get Mitchell into some kind of trouble, which became evident with Sam's statement upon hearing that one.

"We will discuss this bachelor party tomorrow morning in my office, Cam," she said with a definite tone of a direct order.

Mitchell slumped in his seat. "Yes, Ma'am," he replied. He'd heard all about those little 'chats' in her office and he wanted no part of one, yet now he was getting his own personal one courtesy of a simple question. When would he ever learn to keep his mouth shut?

"And you can bring Daniel and Teal'c with you," she added firmly.

Teal'c glared fiercely at Mitchell. "I would like to speak with you when our meal is concluded, Colonel Mitchell," he said to his friend.

"Naturally," Mitchell said with complete despair evident in his voice.

"May I listen in, Sam?" Vala asked. She'd heard of these bachelor parties before and she wanted to make sure a very strong warning was given to the boys. There was no way that her Daniel was going to some archaic ritual replete with strippers, pornography, and booze. If Mitchell thought he could get away with organizing a party like that and corrupt her innocent Daniel, then he had another thing coming.

"Carter," Jack whined again. "Am I going to be stuck with a bachelor party that has Boffo the Clown as the main attraction and fruit juice to quench our thirst? It's a simple party for crying out loud!"

"Do you really want an answer to that question?" she asked slyly.

Jack instantly snapped to a seated attention and stopped the whining. "No," he said in all seriousness.

"Then consider yourself lucky that you get a party at all considering that this is a front line military installation," she told him.

"How do I get to command a base like this, Sam?" Vala asked with a wide smile. "All you have to do is say something and you have all these men falling all over themselves trying to obey and suck up. That's the perfect job for me."

"Maybe I can put you in charge of Jack's diet and exercise program while I'm still stationed here," Sam mused.

"No," Jack said firmly.

"I think that's a great idea," Vala said with a inner chuckled. These meals with the team were a great source of entertainment.

"Then we'll all have a discussion about it before we all leave next week, and Cam can proxy for Jack again," Sam decreed.

"Mitchell," Jack growled. "You and I are definitely going to have a talk about all this proxy bullshit."

"Indeed," Teal'c said with his own growl. He just knew that if Vala was placed in charge of O'Neill's diet and exercise, then word would get to Ishta somehow and he would be stuck with his own monitor. That absolutely could not be allowed to happen.

Vala took a last bite of her lunch and stood up. "Well, I need to get back to Daniel and keep him company," she announced. She walked away from their table and put away her tray and thought about all the fun that could be had once Daniel was back on his feet and able to join them all for dinner. She smiled as she passed everyone. Maybe she should have her own discussion about this bachelor party stuff with Daniel. She may trust him implicitly, but she needed to make sure he knew what was expected of him. Hopefully the rest of this day would be as fun.

_**1415 Hours, Infirmary, City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy**_

Vala had come to the infirmary right after her lunch and had been visiting with Daniel the whole time. Instead of bringing up his incredible revelation, she had focused on how he was feeling and what they could do the rest of the day. She didn't mention that he and Teal'c were joining Cameron the next morning for a bit of a dressing down by Sam. That little bit of news would have to come later.

"I have a short meeting with Sam, Teyla, and Jennifer after we get done in here," she told him. "After that we can do whatever."

"A nap would be nice," Daniel said without really thinking.

"Ooh, a nap," she purred. Daniel never took naps, so this must be code for sex. She could handle that.

Daniel looked at her in shock. "I really mean a nap, Vala," he told her.

"I didn't," she said with lust in her eyes, and her voice. She was teasing him, but truth be told she was still a bit turned on from the previous nights 'activities.'

"Oh, God," Daniel groaned. "I always thought being fucked to death was a joke until now. I'll be back here in traction before the day's out."

"You never know," Vala shrugged. "I may just give you a few 'enhancements' as I heal your back up."

"What?" he asked as a group of people walked into the infirmary, one of them carrying the case that had to contain the healing device. "Enhancements? What kind of enhancements? ... Vala?" he called out as she left his side to go check on the delivery. "I am so fucked," he muttered.

Vala made her way over to Jennifer's office and looked in to make sure that the healing device was in perfect order. She directed the orderlies to open it and she took our to red and gold device. Slipping it on, she could mentally feel the device conforming to her thought patterns and prompts. It was working perfectly. Excellent.

"All in order?" Jennifer asked Vala as Sam entered the office.

"Yes," Vala replied.

"What's the matter with Daniel?" Sam asked. "He actually pleaded with me to heal his back when I came in."

Vala grinned. "I teased him a bit and said I might add a few 'enhancements' while I was healing his back," she explained.

Sam arched a brow, and Jennifer looked at Vala agog. "What kind of enhancements?" Sam asked, knowing that Vala had been teasing Daniel.

"I left it a bit vague, but it was implied that his 'equipment', let's say, was first on the list, as well as his libido and stamina," Vala giggled.

Both of her friends laughed.

"No wonder he was so nervous," Sam said with a wide smile.

"Can you make 'enhancements' like that?" Jennifer asked curiously. Not only was she finding this amusing, but from a medical standpoint it was very interesting.

"I don't see why not," Vala shrugged. The she got a sly look. "You want me to experiment on McKay while he's asleep?" she asked deviously.

"No," Jennifer said quickly. "He may be 'lacking' a bit, but I like my Little Energizer Bunny just the way he is."

"I think we need to talk a bit about this whole Bachelor Party thing," Vala said when the laughter died down. "How about we get together when I finish with the boys and we can come up with a plan."

Sam nodded. "I plan on speaking to Cam, Daniel, and Teal'c tomorrow morning about it, but a definite agreement between us about it would be helpful," she said thoughtfully.

"Teyla should be with us, since Sheppard will be at this 'party' too," Vala concluded.

"My office half an hour after we get done here," Sam decreed.

_**1530 Hours, Brig. Gen. Carter's Office, City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy**_

__The four women were sitting down in Sam's office having some coffee. Vala had made quick work of healing both Jack and Daniel, and despite Daniel's worry, Vala had not made any 'enhancements.' Now they were discussing something rather important.

"Why are we even thinking of allowing them to have a bachelor party?" Vala asked.

"Tradition," both Sam and Jennifer said at the same time.

"So naked women, pornographic films, lots of booze, and our men all in the same place is a good thing?" Vala questioned.

Teyla raised a brow at the description. "That is not how John described this 'bachelor party,'" she commented. If he had lied to her he was in serious trouble.

"It's not necessarily planned that way, but it usually winds up like that," Jennifer said hotly. She had once had a boyfriend who went to a friends bachelor party and returned horribly hung over and a strippers panties in his pants pocket. She hadn't asked if anything had happened, though. Instead she nailed him with a well placed knee and told him to get out. Ever since she had despised bachelor parties.

Teyla considered for a moment. She didn't have a real problem with the idea of the party, though she was a bit miffed at John's obvious subterfuge. Her people were rather open about sex, and parties like this were not uncommon. There were any number of Athosian women who would readily perform as strippers at such a party. Seeing the venom in her three companions eyes and tone of voice, though, prevented her from saying anything.

"Jack knows better than to let such a party happen, but he wouldn't say anything if it did because someone else planned it," Sam said from her spot. She, too, was not a fan of bachelor parties, but she didn't have any bad experiences from them. She'd been to a few really wild bachelorette parties in her day, so she had no room to complain if the guys wanted an adult style party. Her only negative view right now was that Jack was still not 'performing' as he ought to be and if he thought she would allow him to have a really raunchy bachelor party, then he was in for a rude awakening.

"I don't want my Daniel to attend any such party," Vala said firmly.

"And my Little Energizer Bunny better not, either," Jennifer added. She made a mental note to let Rodney know that if he valued 'The Rocket' then he would not be attending the party unless some very severe restrictions were in place.

"And Cam does have a way about him of winding up with his pants down at the worst possible moments," Sam reminded them. She could see Vala smirk, and Jennifer and Teyla smile since they had been told of some of Cam's misadventures by her and Vala.

Vala suddenly grinned. "I've got an idea!" she jumped up.

The other three looked at her expectantly.

"How about we let Cam, Daniel, and Teal'c know that while the guy's have their party, we'll have one of our own," she explained. "We can have male strippers, some porno films, and a toy party all in one night. We can also drop a hint that we're going to invite Carolyn and Ishta."

The other three stared and then broke up laughing.

"Oh my God," Sam managed when she got her breathing under control. "If we say that, then they'll have the most sedate, and non-adult, bachelor party in history. The closest thing to a naked lady there will be in their imaginations while the drink fruit juice!"

"At the very least, Muscles will make sure nothing more happens," Vala crowed. "He's terrified of Ishta."

"He's also pretty territorial," Sam said with a smile. "If he even thinks there will be scantily clad, or better yet, naked, men around Ishta, then he'll do everything possible to make sure it doesn't happen. Including making sure that Jack's party is G rated."

"So we're agreed?" Vala said aloud. She smiled when the other women nodded. "Good. Then the Bachelor Party is going to be torpedoed by subterfuge. Can I sit in on your meeting with Cam, Daniel, and Teal'c?" she asked.

"Sure," Sam nodded. She looked at her watch. "I need to get back to work. I want an early evening so I can spend some time with Jack now that he's up and about again."

"That's assuming he can get through the rest of the afternoon without getting injured again," Teyla teased.

Sam got an evil gleam in her eyes. "He damn well better be healthy and uninjured tonight," she remarked.

Vala stood. "I'm going to go see Daniel," she told everyone. "I need to finish something from this morning."

Vala walked out of the office with a bounce to her step. Daniel was healed, and so was General Jack. Now she could pop in on Daniel and see if he was interested in a little fun. She knew he was tired and wanted a genuine nap, but what was more important? A nap or keeping her satisfied? Obviously the latter, so she was going to give him the chance to live up to his responsibilities. Besides, he needed a reward after his incredible admission from earlier, and she wanted to bask in his love, especially as she showed him just how much she loved him. Definitely a good day so far.


End file.
